Starlight
by Songwriter13
Summary: This story is about a girl who lost her memory of a unknown cause and she never knew she was in love with some boy so the boy was devestated she did not remember but soon...? I dont want to ruin the story: but i hope you enjoy this is my first please review thank you again: ! -Songwriter13


Star Light

Once upon a time a gloomy girl that was very sweet and nice decided to go for a walk one night through her beautiful backyard garden filled with dozens of breathtaking rainbow flowers. She layed in the middle of the garden surrounded with flowers. She looked up at the sky. The sky was beautiful , perfect, perfect shiny stars, and perfect night.

"Beautiful stars and perfect night" She said happily with a smile laying on her face.

Then she heard something walk her way, a boy became behind her, put his hands over her eyes, tilted her head back and kissed her gently. He let go and she quickly looked all round her but there was no one to be found. She had gotten a bit chilly and went back home with a nervous feeling inside her. She got home and went to her room, she layed down and closed her eyes slowly.

Morning came and found something on the top of her jewelry box. It was a promise ring with a beautiful glamorous diamond. She put it on her marriage finger and never took it off. She had gotten ready to go to school but her parents told her to stay home, so she did as she was told. She was someone who never tall back to anyone, she was always quiet, and always listened. She had gone back to bed. As soon as her parents left there was a knock on the door. She got up startled and went downstairs to go see who it was. She opened the door and no one was there. She felt a cold rush beside her and heard her name.

"Starlight ..." Someone whispered her ear.

She closes the door and ran to her room. She found a big stuffed teddy bear that said "I love you" next to her pillow on her bed. She walked slowly towards her bed nut as she began to walk the door squeaked behind her she quickly looked behind her in fright but relief came to her body. She saw who was behind her door.

"You look familiar, do I know you?" She asked.

But the man vanishes...she turns around and and cuddles up with her teddy bear acting as if she never wanted to let it go. She decided to name it after herself..."Starlight".

"Starlight I will call you..." She said with a smile.

Another knock on the door she heard and rushes down to the door and opens it eagerly. It was just the mail man. Her face was down, she was expecting the man she met earlier.

"Here you ma'am." The mailman said handing her a package.

"Excuse me I hope you don't take this the wrong way but you are very beautiful your boyfriend is a very lucky man have a nice day." The mailman says with a smile fading walking away.

"Thank you but I don't have a boyfriend." She said in a question expression.

"I'm terribly sorry I mean your lost." The mailman said feeling guilty.

She closes the door and leans back against the door realizing she's never had a boyfriend she has had memory loss since she was small child. She opened the package and there was a letter she began to read.

"You _probably don't remember me but we dated for one year in high school. You moved because of you illness. We faded away...Sadly, I couldn't take being far away from you so I cut my chest and carved your name in my heart. I bleed to death. By the time you get this it __will be a year old I've always loved you and I never forgot about you I love you starling starlight."_

-_Sincerely your love Josh Deleon_

As soon as she was done reading the letter a tear began to to fall down her soft clear face as she turned around there he was. He put his hand on her sad warm cheek and wiped away her tears.

" I never stopped looking over you, I never stopped loving you, I never stopped caring about you." He says giving her one last kiss vanishing into thin air away from her presence.

The End...but starlight...?

Hope you enjoyed this story review please this is my first story and new at this so im getting use to it but thank you loves!:)3

-Songwriter13


End file.
